


Vice-Ridden Degeneracy

by flootzavut



Series: Next Time Deuterocanon [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode: s01e17 Sometimes You Hear the Bullet, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Canon, Sexual Relationship, Smutcember, Teenagers, nexttimeverse, not angst though, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "Aren't we a little old for snow forts?"His first winter of college, Hawk brings home some new experiences he wants to share with his best friend.





	Vice-Ridden Degeneracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> Ratings wise, the smut is actually not that explicit but on the other hand some of what they talk about is, so I erred on the side of caution.
> 
> Canon for Next Time.
> 
> (I haven't abandoned MASH, see? 😂 blame my muse 😜)

* * *

**_Vice-Ridden Degeneracy_ **

* * *

"Aren't we a little old for snow forts?" Tommy asks doubtfully when Hawk enlists his help finishing the one in the backyard.

"You're never too old for a snow fort, Tommy."

Tommy gives him a sideways look that clearly says he thinks Hawk's losing it. "I'm nineteen, Hawk, not twelve."

Hawk grins wider. "Young enough for a snow fort. Old enough for privacy."

"Privacy?"

Hawk waggles his eyebrows and nudges his hip into Tommy's with a wink.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"What? What's wrong with wanting a little privacy?"

"Hawk, if you wanna - well, an igloo's not exactly conducive, is it?"

Hawk glances back at the house to check his dad isn't watching, then leans in close, looming over Tommy in a way he knows from experience is hard to resist. "Tommy," he whines, "c'mon."

Tommy hates it when he whines but is also a sucker for it. It's a contradiction Hawk takes pleasure in exploiting as often as possible.

"If I freeze my junk off, I'm gonna kill you."

Hawk crowds him up against the partially finished fort and gives Tommy his best smoulder. "You know I'll keep you warm," he says in a sultry voice.

"Menace," Tommy says but when Hawk moves away from him and continues with construction, he joins in, albeit with a lot of grumbling.

When it's done, Hawk produces a couple blankets and a comforter he's purloined for the task and crawls in. Tommy follows, still muttering. It's a small fort and Hawk has long legs, and once they're both inside, there's very little personal space to be had.

"Well," says Tommy, "this is..."

"What?" Hawk murmurs.

Tommy swallows so hard it's audible. "Cosier than I imagined."

Hawk grins and leans in for a kiss, nipping at Tommy's bottom lip when he attempts to grumble again, laughing when he groans and tugs Hawk closer.

There's really not a lot of room. Hawk makes a mental note that when they next do this, the fort can stand to be a bit narrower but needs to be at least a foot longer. Still, he manages to get Tommy in his lap - kinda - and his hand into Tommy's pants.

"Oh fuck, Hawk, cold."

Hawk laughs and kisses him again, then whispers, "I'm feeling kinda left out here."

Tommy grumbles some more. "See how you feel about this cold." He scrabbles at Hawk's pants.

"Oh God," Hawk whispers, when Tommy finally touches him with chilled fingers. It forcibly reminds Hawk they're out here getting off in a fucking snow fort in his back garden, and the novelty and risk is enough that the cold's almost sexy. Besides, they're both hard and hot, and the warmth doesn't take long to spread to their hands.

"Jesus, Hawk," Tommy murmurs into Hawk's mouth. "You're a piece of work."

"Thanks for noticing," Hawk whispers back. "Later, when Dad goes out, we'll do this in my bed. Or maybe..." He pauses for a moment. He's done a fair amount of experimenting during his first semester, and he's a lot more confident and braver than he was before he left for college. "Maybe you could fuck me?" he says, quieter and more achingly hopeful than he intended.

Tommy groans and arches back and comes all over both of them. Hawk laughs. It's promising.

"Shit," Tommy exclaims once his mouth starts working again. "Shit Hawk, you really wanna...?"

"Yes, absolutely, but right now, please-"

Tommy laughs and wraps his hand firmly around Hawk again, and it only takes a few more rhythmic strokes for Hawk to fall apart too.

Hawk pulls Tommy in close after, kisses him hard and tender, cants his hips into Tommy's so their soft cocks are pressed together.

"You're _such_ a piece of work," Tommy says when they surface. "Were you serious about... about-"

"About wanting you to fuck me? Serious as a heart attack."

"Oh." Tommy's cheeks are pink, and it's not just from cold and exertion.

"First time I got fucked, you know what I was thinking the whole time?"

"What?"

"I was thinking God, I can't wait to get home and do this with Tommy Gillis."

Tommy blinks. "Really?

"Really."

"Oh."

Hawk grins. "Warm enough yet?"

Tommy shakes his head and buries his face in Hawk's shoulder, laughing as he does so. "So you've brought the dreaded depravity back from college with you."

"Would you expect anything less?"

"Not at all, Hawk. Not at all."

_~ fin ~_


End file.
